Hiruzen Hyūga
Hiruzen Hyūga (日向ヒルゼン, Hyūga Hiruzen) is a renowned of and a member of the main branch of the . Appearance Like the rest of his clan, he has very fair skin and possesses the pupiless white eyes of the renowned Byakugan, which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around his eyes to protrude more prominently. His smooth dark hair falls down to his shoulder blades and is pulled back in a ponytail. While on duty, Hiruzen wears the standard jōnin attire of his village: black pants and a matching long-sleeved shirt worn underneath a Konoha flak jacket, with a forehead protector and shinobi sandals. While off-duty or taking assignments which require blending in with a civilian population, Hiruzen is rather plain in terms of fashion, not wearing any unique items and clad in traditional Hyūga clothing, often consisting of a white, long-sleeved shirt, with matching pants and shinobi sandals. While at home and not expecting any interaction with anyone besides family or close friends, Hiruzen dons a simple black kimono tied closed with a light blue obi. Abilities Hiruzen is noted to be one of the most talented members his clan has ever produced, unanimously acknowledged as the strongest Hyūga of his era, and one of the most powerful and gifted shinobi in Konoha’s history. His tremendous talent was apparent even before becoming a , Hiruzen’s natural proficiency with the earning him the special attention of the clan’s elders and the envy of his peers, giving him a great deal of influence within his clan from a young age. Quickly surpassing all other members of his clan and rapidly rising through the ninja ranks of the village, Hiruzen’s prowess garners him great renown and praise within the ninja world, even from shinobi of other villages. Fear of inciting a confrontation with him often results in entire squads of enemy shinobi choosing to retreat upon learning of his nearby presence, and even the of other villages regard Hiruzen as a major threat if provoked. Dōjutsu Byakugan Being born into the Hyūga clan, Hiruzen possesses the : a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him near-360° x-ray vision and allows him to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, including the and corresponding within the body, as well as the ability to effortlessly see through any matter and . His Byakugan is exceptionally powerful, said to possess power and clarity far superior to every other member of his clan living during his time. In addition to granting his attacks pinpoint accuracy, Hiruzen is also able to use it for tracking, scouting, and infiltration; searching large areas for targets and easily spotting traps long before he trips them. As with every other Byakugan, however, a small blind-spot exists behind his third upper thoracic vertebrae. He compensates for this by emitting chakra from the tenketsu around the area, giving him a way to sense what's approaching from that direction and slowing attacks enough to give his lighting-fast reflexes ample time to respond. While the Byakugan naturally has an immediate range of fifty meters when activated, with training Hiruzen was able to greatly increase its limits, endowing it with a radius of over a kilometer. He is also able to focus his sight in one particular direction to increase his vision’s range to over twenty kilometers. Notably, his Byakugan is perceptive enough to be able to perceive even minute changes in a person’s chakra flow. This allows Hiruzen to accurately determine the strength, speed, and direction of an attack or defense before his enemies can actually perform it. As a result, he can accurately predict nearly all of a person's movements, and use this insight to initiate a suitable counter without any uncertainty, error, or wasted movement in his response. Physical and Chakra Prowess As a member of the Hyūga's main family, Hiruzen inherited extremely powerful chakra directly from . The strength and purity of this chakra is accompanied by very advanced chakra control, as Hiruzen is able to release, mold, and eject his chakra from any and all tenketsu in his body with incredible precision without wasting any of it. Using his clan's signature Gentle Fist fighting style, he can surgically inject this chakra into an opponent's chakra network, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow with the slightest contact and only the minimum necessary amount of chakra. Because the chakra pathway system is closely intertwined with many of the body's major organs, severe internal trauma can be inflicted just as easily, and most of his fights end as soon as they begin with a single blow performed so fast his target never registers being attacked by him. His Gentle Fist strikes are incredibly dangerous, capable of instantly rendering and -level shinobi unconscious for several days with a single hit, or even killing them immediately upon contact if so desired. Being a virtuoso of the Hyūga clan's prized taijutsu style, Hiruzen is highly proficient with all of its strongest , which allow him to entirely circumvent time-consuming hand seals and maximize his ability to respond. Defensively, he use the to expel massive amounts of chakra from his body in a sustained rotational motion to easily deflect all incoming attacks from every direction, including even S-rank ninjutsu. He is able to expand its range great enough to swiftly repel dozens of surrounding jōnin-level shinobi simultaneously with enough force to leave them incapacitated upon landing some distance away from him. In the unlikely event of being caught in a trap, and thus rendered unable to use the Palms Revolving Heaven, Hiruzen can to release himself from both chakra-based substances and physical binds. He can similarly use this ability to reduce if not completely neutralize the damage from an incoming enemy attack. Offensively, he can perform the to attack a target's vital points outside his physical range or push away incoming attacks and projectiles; it can also be with another user for greater power if necessary. The allows Hiruzen to attack multiple targets in an instant, sealing a key tenketsu in up to sixty-four opponents surrounding him, either disabling or killing all of them with a single strike each. Hiruzen’s mastery of the Gentle Fist is rendered even more effective by combining it with his mastery of , which is so great his movements and strikes create no sound, making them highly difficult for even seasoned jōnin-level shinobi to follow or anticipate even in wide open spaces. His proficiency with Silent Killing is so extensive he can assassinate targets or kill scores of opponents without emitting any whatsoever, even when he has no intention of leaving behind survivors or witnesses. Due to his exemplary chakra control Hiruzen is able to completely suppress his chakra signature except during the precise moment he strikes, making it impossible for even the most advanced to him until it is already too late, furthering his ability to maneuver through a battlefield without attracting notice. When opponents become aware of his presence, they often attempt to base their strategy on keeping their distance. This is no guarantee of safety, however, as Hiruzen is not only able to but can also silently close tremendous gaps in the blink of an eye without any trace or warning of his approach. Hiruzen mixes his tremendous taijutsu skills with equally immense speed unaided by techniques or chakra enhancement, and is hailed as one of the fastest shinobi in history. He can move faster than even the Byakugan is capable of following, leaving his targets with no time to react, and silently inflict multiple finishing blows without ever being detected. His velocity and mobility are so great as to leave behind multiple tangible afterimages that can strike with actual force and also move undetected by sensor ninja. Thanks to his incredible speed, he is capable of decimating entire Anbu squads and their captains without exerting himself, attacking their blind spots to devastating effect before they even have a chance to detect his presence. In the rare event an opponent somehow manages to escape his first strike, Hiruzen will immediately follow-up with another blitz from a different direction, leaving them with no time to counterattack or defend. For this reason even the most elite of shinobi consider it futile to try using techniques which require s against him, as the brief opening created by weaving them only creates yet another vulnerability for him to ruthlessly punish. As his attacks are by their very nature impossible to directly defend against, the rare few able to detect, follow, and properly respond to him must resort to trying to dodge and evade rather than block or parry, which often proves futile due to the sheer speed his movements and attacks possess. His skill with the is so extensive it is often mistaken for , allowing him to engage enemies, retrieve allies, or removes wounded comrades from the battlefield and return before either his arrival or departure are noticed, leaving no trace of his location or travel route. His reflexes and reaction time are on an equal level with his movement speed and thus practically instantaneous. They are of such caliber he is able to respond to and effectively maneuver out of surreal danger, seamlessly dodging barrages of projectiles and avoiding multiple simultaneous techniques at point blank range, making it impossible for all but the greatest of combatants to successfully land a hit on him should his presence be noticed. Thanks to his Byakugan, sneak attacks are impossible to perform against him, and his lightning-fast reflexes flawlessly complement his speed to allow Hiruzen to preempt attacks and strike an opponent the moment they begin preparations for an assault. Once his Byakugan perceives the state of everything around him, Hiruzen uses well-coordinated attack patterns to soundlessly and rapidly weave his way through the battlefield, dodging and countering attacks from every direction without any wasted chakra or movements. In conjunction with his mastery of the Gentle Fist, Hiruzen can easily and singlehandedly tear through a literal army of opponents while emerging unscathed. Intelligence Having a keen talent for observation and analysis, Hiruzen is able to quickly see through most forms of deception, and is rarely caught off-guard. He has a perceptive mind and excellent instincts, enabling him to respond to any situation with maximum efficiency and little likelihood of misjudging the circumstances. In order to capitalize on every possible advantage, he pays careful attention to every aspect of a battle, analyzing opponents' strategies and techniques to discern their purpose, mechanics, and ultimately their weaknesses. Even while pressured by multiple opponents, he is able to read and decipher the attack patterns of an enemy no matter how complex, and can grasp an opponent's fighting style in short order. After he has finished analyzing, Hiruzen will target any and all vulnerabilities he can find at the most opportune moments, striking without any thought of mercy. Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Jonin Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Male